dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollo (Wildstorm Universe)
From this point on, Apollo was referred to as The Midnighter's husband, and vice versa. Apollo participated in the beating of Kevin Hawkins, an SAS agent and rampant homophobe. Apollo had forgiven Kev for actually killing the Authority in the past but this was one step too far. Human on the Inside The U.S. President ordered an assault on The Authority which resulted in doubts, depression, and human foibles overcoming them. The Midnighter kissed another man, but when he confessed this to Apollo, Apollo became enraged and struck him, sending him through a wall. This is the first time that Apollo and The Midnighter became physically violent with each other. Coup D'Etat & Revolution Following a deadly mistake by US leaders, Authority team leader Jack Hawksmoor decided that the time had come to remove the US executive branch and run the country their way. The takeover went smoothly, but the occupation did not go as planned. Shadowy forces intervened to destroy the Authority and put corporate interests back in power. During this Apollo and Midnighter were sent to raid the base of Stormwatch: Team Achilles, but they found it booby-trapped. After narrowly escaping with their lives, their next mission was to eliminate the US military's super-human training camp. Midnighter returned with the declaration that the program was "Not so special." The Midnighter received a revelation about the future which compelled him to leave The Authority, permanently. He left Apollo and Jenny Quantum without an explanation and returned to the underground. Following a humiliating nuclear incident in Washington, DC, Hawksmoor resigned as President of the US and announced elections. The Authority disbanded. From 2005 to 2008, Apollo raised Jenny alone in San Francisco, under the watchful eye of the US Government. When Jenny was eight years old, a series of events propelled her to take matters into her own hands and rebuild the team. She caused herself to jump in age to fourteen, precipitating a verbal confrontation with her father, Apollo. With Apollo's support, she set about to round up the surviving members of The Authority, including The Midnighter. In a painful moment between Jenny, Apollo, and Midnighter, Jenny told Midnighter that she was "the product of a broken home." In the battle that followed, Henry Bendix revealed that he had gained control over The Midnighter through a Trojan Horse strategy which delivered nanites into Midnighter's body. The Midnighter then fought Apollo and Jenny. Midnighter told Apollo that he must kill him if he got the chance, but Apollo refused. Midnighter, with the aid of a device stolen from Dr. Krigstein's laboratory, defeated Apollo in battle, but Jenny was able to engage Midnighter long enough that the Engineer could remove the mind-control implants and restore Midnighter. Worldstorm Apollo (along with Midnighter and Jenny Quantum) battled Captain Atom and his allies (notably Grifter) in a attempt to stop the destruction of the Wildstorm universe. He killed Grifter in the battle by incinerating his head, but he was later killed by Captain Atom in retaliation. Aftewards, Void recreated the Wildstorm universe, and Apollo lived on. Utopian While recharging himself, he was taken down by U.S. Military forces during his attempt to aid injured people in Afghanistan. World's End During the events of World's End, Apollo was separated from Midnighter and the rest of the Authority when a thick layer of smog covered the Earth, preventing sunlight from reaching the surface. Apollo was forced to remain in the photosphere to absorb the radiation he needed to survive, visiting the surface in brief periods to help the team. While on the surface, environmental conditions sapped his powers, giving him a gaunt appearance and limiting his ability to fight. He was later infected by the Warhol Fever, a super power-inducing virus, that evolved and became sentient by incubating in his body. Claiming to be "The Burn", the virus overrode his mind and attempted to escape into The Bleed. The Authority was forced to put Apollo in suspended animation, frozen and in an anaerobic room to keep the infection from spreading. When Kaizen Gamorra and his forces attacked the Carrier and stole its technologies, Apollo was released into Gamorra Tower from the rest of Gamorra island, causing pure havoc. Apollo confronted Kaizen and killed him by incinerating his head. Apollo was sealed inside Gamorra Tower and the entire building was dropped into the Norwegian Trench so The Burn would go dormant in the cold environment. Apollo was subsequently cured of his infection after Midnighter traveled to Scotland where he stopped a mad Habib Bin Hassan and was given an apple by Gaia Rothstein that cleansed Apollo's infection. The couple finally embraced after a long time. He and his husband later decided to stay on Earth after the Carrier left the planet, subsequently separating from the Authority, as Apollo's life depended on Earth's sun. Both Apollo and Midnighter then helped the heroes of Earth in battling the Knights of Khera, in which Apollo fought the Majestic-level Sebastian and was beaten when the Kheran warlord punched him to a un-sunlit Wales. Fortunately, he was teleported out of Wales by Stormwatch technician Link over five miles above the North Pole where he was fully recharged and able to destroy the Kheran's terraforming machines. | Powers = * ** : Like Superman, Apollo's powers are dependent on the Sun needing only exposure or access to sunlight to activate. Unlike Superman however, Apollo's body behaves more like a battery as his powers are far more directly dependent on the sun; whereas Superman's abilities are somewhat more 'internal'. *** : He can fly at great speeds. He has been shown to easily cross the entire globe in less than 30 Seconds. *** : Apollo does not require food or drink as his body is entirely sustained by his solar energy. He can survive in anaerobic environments indefinitely (he flies in space, by the simple method of not breathing). *** : He has walked and survived in the Sun without any sign of discomfort and has been able to easily enter a lava flow to deactivate a volcano. *** : Though commonly invulnerable to mostly all attacks, Apollo can be injured by the depletion of his solar energy reserves. While he is still durable, he is susceptible to physical damage. When presented with solar energy his wounds heal within a matter of minutes if not seconds normally. *** : His eyes are constructed to channel solar energy into laser like blasts, literally concentrated sunlight. The limit of his "laser vision" has not been discovered but it is so powerful that he has scorched the entire surface of the Moon without any effort. *** : Apollo can also release his solar energy from other parts of his body like his hands or omnidirectionally from his entire body. *** *** *** | Abilities = * * : Apollo was the leader of a black ops StormWatch team. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Apollo can drain himself through overuse of his powers since living on the Carrier does not provide him with a constant exposure to solar energy. However, even when drained he will be able to fly(barely) after 20 seconds in direct sunlight, though it would take him 2 hours to be at full charge. This can be somewhat circumvented by transporting (using the Carrier's 'Door' system) into close proximity to the sun. This is in contrast to Superman, who can never "run out" of power. He may weaken, but it's in the same vein as an athlete who has exhausted himself, rather than a car that has literally no fuel left to function. He is still nearly invulnerable, and very strong. Apollo will die if he completely depletes his solar stores, and his strength/resilience drop accordingly when weakened to the point where he's essentially normal. It has been seen that his power can be easily depleted when he is blocked off from solar energy when it has no way at all to reach him and he expends energy. The signs of this are he becomes increasingly withered and aged. * : As demonstrated by the Midnighter in The Authority: Revolution, Apollo's powers can be heavily affected by extreme temperature changes, like hitting him with a blast of enhanced liquid nitrogen which quick cooled Apollo robbing him of much of his solar power as all the heat in his body had been rabidly evaporated into sweat. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Photosphere of Earth * The Carrier | Weapons = | Notes = | Wikipedia = Apollo (comics) | Trivia = * Apollo is gay and married to The Midnighter and is the adoptive father of Jenny Quantum. * Apollo is the confidant to the Engineer, like his relationship with Jenny Sparks. He would tease her, calling her his 'fag hag'. | Links = }} Category:Wildstorm Characters Category:Authority members Category:Homosexual Characters Category:StormWatch members Category:1998 Character Debuts Category:Superman Pastiches Category:Arena Contestants